Quantos dias?
by Uchiha Sak-chan
Summary: As malditas férias estavam chegando. Rukia estava totalmente desanimada, entretanto, um acontecimento com o qual há dias sonhava pode mudar sua visão -- Táá, parei. ' Péssima com summary's, mas alguém leia, onegai! \ .


**Yooo, minna-san! \o/**

**Essa é a minha primeira one-shot, mas espero que gostem! :x**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Último dia de aula do segundo ano colegial. Finalmente, as férias chegavam, e todos pareciam estar muito felizes com isso. Fazendo planos para viagens e passeios, animados. Todos, exceto uma certa baixinha, que achava que talvez as férias não fossem tão agradáveis assim.

Por que? Ora, porque assim, ficaria longe do garoto que amava, desde o primeiro ano colegial. Gostava de ficar ao seu lado, todo dia, rindo de seu mau humor. Talvez muitos não a entendessem; Como poderia gostar de um garoto tão bruto e mal-humorado? Simples a resposta: Ele não era só isso. Poucos o conheciam como a baixinha, poucos o conseguiam fazer sorrir como ela.

Quantos dias não sonhara com ele? Sonhando que ele dissesse que a amava, sonhando que a beijasse...

De repente, uma voz tirou-a de seus devaneios.

-Rukia-chan! Vamos lá fora, guerra de bola d'água! Todo mundo vai! – gritou, em seu ouvido, um garoto moreno e irritante.

-Ah, claro, Asano-san! Vamos lá! – Não estava muito afim, mas antes ir se divertir do que ficar pensando coisas nem um pouco agradáveis. Desceram para o pátio do colégio, e alguém deu a idéia de irem para um lago que tinha ali perto.

O lugar era muito bonito; O chão era todo coberto por uma verde grama, e na parte onde estavam, havia várias árvores (consequentemente, sombras) e quiosques. Do outro lado do grande lago, era apenas um vazio, apenas mato, e algumas árvores. Rukia encostou-se em um dos quiosques, não estava afim de se molhar. Ficou olhando todos lá, "brincando". Não conseguia entender a graça de ficar se molhando à toa, só para ficar gripado.

Novamente, seu pensamento voltou para o ruivo. Ele estava do seu lado, pois também não estava animado para isso, e estava mais bonito do que sempre, na opinião da baixinha. Os cabelos estavam balançando ao vento, e apesar do olhar mal-humorado de sempre, ficava harmonioso com a paisagem atrás.

Quantos dias não passara em claro, pensando nele? Torcendo para que um dia, ele a abraçasse, a dissesse que a amava...

Ficou a admirar o ruivo, até que de repente uma bola de água explodiu na cabeça ruiva.

-AAH! Quem foi o...? – Quando o ruivo viu, lá estava Keigo, rindo de sua cara. Ah, não deixaria passar. Foi correndo e pegou uma das bolas, e logo estava estourada na cabeça de Keigo, fazendo Rukia rir muito. Mas quando a baixinha estava distraída, a única coisa que percebeu foi algo molhando suas pernas. Quando viu, era Ichigo, com um copo descartável que provavelmente usara para colocar água.

-Hey, seu...!

-Ih, Rukia, o que foi que você fez pra deixar essas calças tão molhadas, hein? – O ruivo estava com um olhar cínico e ria, sarcástico; Jogou o copo no chão e distanciou-se um pouco da morena – talvez por precaução. A baixinha se irritou, e aproveitando que o copo estava no chão, correu e pegou o mesmo; Logo, o copo estava cheio, Rukia olhou-o com uma expressão vingativa, e Ichigo saiu correndo e rindo. Logo, a baixinha estava atrás.

-Hey, seu...! Espere!

-Eu, não! Pra que, pra você me molhar? – Ele ria da expressão irritada de Rukia.

-É claro! Isso não é justo! – Quando ela se tocou, já estavam dando a volta no lago.Nunca tinha ido por esse lugar, e parou devagar para admirar como era bonito o outro lado.

-Hey, o que foi, baixinha? – Ichigo também parou.

-Nada... Eu só nunca tinha percebido como é bonito aqui...

-Tsh.. – Ele se sentou em uma raiz de uma das árvores – Eu já tinha vindo aqui antes. Sempre gostei muito desse lugar...

-Sério? – Ela sentou-se do lado do ruivo, e parecia ter esquecido a vingança.

-Uhum... – Ficaram um tempo em silêncio. De repente, Rukia se virou para Ichigo, e quebrou o copo descartável, cheio de água, na cabeça dele – HEY!

-Ahaha! O que foi? Achou que eu tinha esquecido? – Ela olhou-o nos olhos, e amaldiçoou-se por ter feito isso. Com o cabelo e o rosto molhados, Ichigo ficava ainda mais bonito... Perdeu-se naqueles olhos castanhos, e quando percebeu, o rosto de Ichigo estava mais próximo. Os olhos do ruivo estavam quase fechados, e eles podiam sentir a respiração um do outro, fazendo com que Rukia sentisse seu coração disparar. E então... aos poucos, sentiu seus lábios se tocarem suavemente. Aquilo parecia um sonho. Ichigo, beijando-a? Aos poucos, foram aprofundando o beijo, até que se separaram, lentamente, pela falta de ar.

Rukia observou que o rapaz estava muito corado, e como sentia sua face esquentando cada vez mais, provavelmente também estava. Ficaram em silêncio, até que Ichigo virou-se para ela e olhou-a nos olhos.

-Rukia... Eu... – Ele estava muito corado, e ela também. Tinha uma idéia do que ele ia falar, mas não queria interromper, queria ouvir ela mesma as palavras que ele iria dizer – Eu... Te amo, Rukia! – Ambos coraram violentamente, então a baixinha sorriu.

-E-Eu também te amo, Ichigo... – Ela viu-o sorrir abertamente, e quase desfaleceu. O que não teria dado, a vida toda, para poder ver aquele sorriso, todo dia? Sentiu os braços do ruivo envolvendo-a, um abraço aconchegante... Se pudesse, ficaria ali para sempre.

Quantos dias não sonhara acordada com ele? Imaginando que talvez esse dia chegaria, o dia que ele se declararia, que a beijaria...

Bem, não importava. Agora, esse dia havia chegado, e ela iria se certificar de que não seria só por um dia.

* * *

**É, horrível, eu sei... x.x'**

**Mas espero que tenham gostado! .'**

**Gostou? Deixa review! o/**

_Deidara: Odiou? Deixa review! _n.\

**É, é.. Onegai, deixe uma review e faça uma ficwriter feliz! \./**

**Ja nee! o/**


End file.
